Harry Potter and the Return of the Soul
by Mag. Jessie Smith
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts for his fourth year only to meet a new girl. Harry and her become friends, but she holds a terrible secre that could destroy the whole school. Should harry follow his friends or should he help his new friend...
1. the worning

––– CHAPTER ONE –––

The Warning

It was a hot summer day. The sun blazed in the sky and a worm breeze drifted through the air. It hadn't rained in weeks and everyone on Privet Drive we're at home with their air conditions on, except for one kid. Harry Potter, with his jet back hair and stained, white T-shirt, lay in the middle of his relatives, lawn just waiting for it to rain. Harry had been lying there for over 5 hours just thinking about his friends and how he missed Hogwarts so much. Harry even started to miss Draco Malfoy and couldn't wait to beat him at Quidditch again. He missed Ron and Hermione as well and wondered why they had not written to him in such a long time. He had written to them, but they never wrote back. At that same time Harry remembered the letter that Sirius Black had sent to him and how he wrote that he was all fine and dandy. He even reminded himself where Sirius was staying: Palm Springs, which made Harry feel even more hot and dry.

"Why can't it just rain?" demanded Harry.

Harry suddenly felt a cold rush slide down his face and onto his shirt followed by cold ice cubes. Harry jumped up in shock and saw his cousin, Dudley standing there, with a bucket, laughing his head off. Dudley was a very large boy, had blonde hair and basically looked like a baby elephant.

"Feel better now Pot-Head?" laughed Dudley.

"Actually, that felt great. Thanks." said Harry.

"Well, that wasn't very satisfying," said Dudley, feeling very daft.

As Dudley was about to go into the house he heard a voice.

"Hey Dude," yelled one of his friends, "Are you coming to the park with us?"

"Yeah" said Dudley and he and his friends were gone, leaving Harry to burn up in the sun.

About another hour of thinking and burning up in the heat, Harry decided to go into the house for a cold drink. As Harry entered the house, he could here his aunt and uncle watching the news and as he was getting his drink, he decided to listen in on what was going on in the muggle world.

"Today's top story," said a news reporter "Are aliens really real?"

"This should be funny." said uncle Vernon

"Well, today one was spotted walking down a street called Privet Drive A lady, watering her plants, saw it and than saw it vanish into thin air."

"Ha, what a lot of hooey." laughed uncle Vernon "and the picture's even funnier."

Harry looked at the picture on the television screen and he noticed that it was Dobby walking down the street. Harry started choking on his water. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon heard Harry's coughing and wondered what was going on. Then Aunt Petunia saw what time it was and knew she had to start dinner. Vernon, on the other hand wondered what Harry was doing.

"Why were you coughing?" asked uncle Vernon very calmly.

Lately Vernon's been acting very calm because of his high blood pressure. He had been yelling at Harry a lot that summer, so the doctor told him to relax more.

"My water went down the wrong way. Sorry for scaring you." replied Harry "um, I have to go upstairs now. Bye."

Uncle Vernon new he was up to something, but didn't quite care at the moment. Harry, on the other hand was quite shocked at what he had seen on the television. Was that really Dobby or just his imagination running wild? Then Harry saw a very wrinkled, big eared, short, dirty, little creature appear, out of thin air, on his bed. Harry was so surprised that he screamed and fell to the floor.

"Hello Harry Potter. Sorry to scare you like this. Do you remember me?" asked Dobby.

"Yes I remember you. Your the one who nearly got me killed in my second year of Hogwarts." said Harry in a very angry voice "But more importantly, what are you doing here? You were on the muggle news to day. Muggles think you'r an alien of some sort."

"Dobby feels dreadfully sorry sir, but Dobby had to come. Come and tell Harry Potter the bad news," said Dobby.

"What bad news?" asked Harry "Your not going to try to force me not to go to Hogwarts again are you?"

"No, Dobby came to tell Harry Potter that there will be a very powerful, but familiar force at Hogwarts this year and that Harry Potter should be very careful of the friends he makes."

"Dobby, why is this so important to you?" asked Harry "Does it involve 'You Know How'? Is Dumbledore also involved?"

"I've told you to much. Just be careful sir," said Dobby and he vanished into thin air.

Harry couldn't understand what Dobby was talking about, but before he could think of another thought, he was called down for a late dinner. After that, Harry was too tired to do anything, so he just went to bed.


	2. The Visit to the Burrow

–––– CHAPTER TWO ––––

The Visit to the Burrow

The next day Harry was awaken by a loud, high pitch screeching in his ear. When Harry got up, he saw a very small owl, no bigger then a bludger, sitting on his lap holding a letter. Harry opened the letter. It was from Ron.

_Dear, Harry _

_I hope your summer is going good. Sorry for not writing to you in a while, but my family and I were wondering if you would like to stay at the Burrow with us for the remainder of summer. We hope you can come and if you can send me an owl by Thursday at latest. _

_From, _

_Ron Weasley _

Harry was really glad that his friends were writing to him and couldn't what to see Ron again. During breakfast, Harry asked his uncle if he could go to his friends for the rest of the summer. Vernon seemed very happy at the idea and instantly said yes. After Harry was finished eating, he raced upstairs and sent an owl to Ron at once. He was so excited and couldn't what to see the Weasley family again.

Finally Saturday had come. Harry was going to be picked up by the Weasley's any minute. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were a little nervous at what these people were going to look like or acted like. On the other hand, Harry was more interested on how they were going to arrive at the house. They couldn't come in the flying car because it was still in the dark forest at Hogwarts and they couldn't us their brooms because muggles would see them. So how could they... but before Harry could think of another thought, the fire place started to rumble. Aunt Petunia and Dudley began to tremble and uncle Vernon was about to yell at Harry when the fire place blow up. The 4 of them saw 3 boys walk through the big hole in the wall. One was tall with a very pointy hat. He had red hair and so did the other 2 boys. Harry recognized the 3 wizards and saw that it was Mr. Weasley and the twins, Fred and George.

"Wow, muggles have very unstable fire places." said Fred.

Harry was very glad to see them. As he looked over he could see that aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon and Dudley were very scared. Harry couldn't help but giggle.

"It's so good to see you Harry! How are you?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I'm fine." said Harry

His relatives on the other hand, were very nervous and couldn't move.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Aurther Weasley." said Mr. Weasley, putting his hand out to shake uncle Vernon's hand.

Uncle Vernon was very hesitant and it took him a minute to shake Mr. Weasley's hand.

"Well we better get going. George will you get Harry's things please." said Mr. Weasley. "You go first Harry. We'll follow behind. It was nice meeting you all, oh and the fire place will fix itself once we leave."

As the 4 of them stepped into the hole Mr. Weasley yelled out 'the burrow' and they were gone in a blink of an eye. The Dursleys couldn't believe what had happened and then the fireplace repaired itself. It was as good as new. Finally Harry had made it to the Weasley's house. He stepped out of the fireplace and instantly felt a blow to the head. Ron's owl was flying around the house like a lunatic and Harry could just see Ron running after it. He stopped to say hi to Harry and was off again trying to catch his owl. Harry started to laugh.

"Hello Harry dear, how are you." asked Mrs. Weasley

"I'm fine." said Harry

"HARRY." yelled a voice, from the kitchen.

He looked to see that it was Hermione, running up to him. She gave him a very big hug.

"Hi Hermione," said Harry trying not to suffocate in her hair "Have a good summer?"

"It was okay, I guess. How was yours?" asked Hermione.

"Oh it was okay too." said Harry.

After everyone said their hello's to Harry, the 3 friends went up stairs to help Harry unpack his things, until dinner was ready. While Hermione was putting his things away, Harry pulled Ron aside to tell him what Dobby had said to him.

"So he thinks that 'You Now Who' is going to be at Hogwarts and Dumbledore knows?" ask Ron

"That's what it sounded like." replied Harry "I know Dobby can be a little weird at times, but he sounded like he really meant it."

"Meant what?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, Harry was just telling me that Dobby had come to his house, just a week ago, and told him that there will be a very powerful force at school this year." said Ron

"But every year there's always some kind of powerful force at Hogwarts." said Hermione

"That's what I don't understand." replied Harry.

"So I guess we'll have to wait and see." said Ron.

Just as the 3 of them had finished their conversation, they were called down for dinner. As they headed down the stairs Harry, Ron and Hermione could see Mrs. Weasley cooking the food and the twins getting the dishes and setting up some pranks to play on her.

"Boys, Have you seen my wand?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah, it's on the kitchen table mum." said Fred trying not to laugh.

As the 3 friends walked into the kitchen, they took some plates to take out side and saw Bill and Mr. Weasley trying to set up the picnic table. while the table was being set up, they all heard a scream coming from the kitchen.

"Mrs. Weasley, are you alright?" asked Hermione ranning into the house.

"How many times do I have to tell you boys...puu... NOT to play pranks while I'm cooking or any other time!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley looked very angry and had black soot all over her face and confetti all over her head. Harry could see Fred and George laughing over by the kitchen table.

After she got cleaned up, they all sat down to eat. Once dinner was over, Harry, Ron and Hermione played some games and the adults talked. Once it became to dark to see anything they all went to bed. 2 weeks went by very fast for Harry and was excited to go to Diagon Alley to pick up his new school supplies. As Harry, Ron and Hermione got the supplies they needed, they met up with Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan.

"Hello you two. How was your summer?" asked Hermione.

"It was good, thanks for asking." replied Neville.

Once the 5 of them got the rest of their supplies, they headed off to the train station. They were all happy to be going back to Hogwarts.


	3. The Meet

–––– CHAPTER THREE ––––

The Meet

As they crossed through to platforms 9 3/4 the group could see all the students going to Hogwarts were boarding the train. Harry was glad to see all his old friends and happy to see some new faces too. The 3 of them were just about get on the train when...

"RON," yelled Mrs. Weasley.

"Wow your mum has a loud voice." said Harry.

"Ron, you forgot your owl." said Mrs. Weasley "Now be good this year"

"Yes mum"

"And don't get into any trouble"

"Yes mum"

"And don't forget to change your underwear every day! Remember what happened last summer?"

"MUM! Can you please go! We have to board the train now."

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Have a good year you 3 and try to stay out of trouble!"

"We will Mrs. Weasley." yelled Hermione "So what did happen last summer, Ron?"

"Shut up, Hermione"

"Well, we better get going before there are no more compartments left!" said Harry

As the 3 of them got on to the train, they had a hard time finding a compartment to stay in. Finally they found one at the end of the train that looked empty.

"Hey, how about this one?" asked Ron "Oh..." The 3 friends looked in and saw a girl sitting in the compartment reading a spell book.

"Excuse me, but may we join you?" asked Hermione.

As the girl turned her head, Harry felt a shock in his scar and couldn't help thinking that he know her, but at the same time he felt drawn to her beauty. She had long copper brown hair, lovely blue eyes, and very fair skin.

"No, go right a head." answered the girl.

Once they were allowed to join her in the compartment, Hermione and Ron sat next to each other and Harry sat next to the girl, still glancing over at her.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger,"

"And I'm Ron Weasley."

"I know" said the girl.

"You know I'm Ron Weasley?" asked Ron.

"No, I know you're a Weasley," replied the girl "Red hair, and a hand-me-down Robe. I may not know a lot of witches and wizards, but I know a Weasley when I see one."

Ron looked very disgusted and started to make funny faces at her. The girl just glared at him and Ron instantly stopped.

"Sorry about Ron, he can be a little bit strange sometimes. By the way I'm Harry, Harry Potter"

"Well, it's finally nice to meet the famous Harry Potter!" said the girl "I'm Gwen"

"Just Gwen?" asked Ron, in a very disgusted voice.

"JUST Gwen!"

"Sorry to interrupt your little conversation," said Hermione "But I couldn't help notice you were reading a year 7 spell book. Are you a 7th year student?"

"No, I'm a 4th year student, just starting Hogwarts, and I wanted to catch up on some old spells that I've learned."

"You've already learned all these spells?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"I haven't learned all of the spells in this book." said Gwen "Just the basics, but I plan to learn the rest of them by the end of this year"

"So your an egg head like Hermione?" said Ron.

"Ron." said Hermione.

"What I'm just asking."

"You say you're a new student here. Why didn't you come the first year of Hogwarts like the rest of us?" asked Hermione.

"It just wasn't a good time for me, so I just waited."

"Does that mean your parents taught you magic?" ask Hermione.

"No my parents were to busy," replied Gwen in a very statuary voice.

"So who taught you magic then?" ask Harry.

"A wizard named Remus Lupin and a giant named Rubeus Hagrid" answered Gwen.

"YOU now Professor Lupin and Hagrid?" said Hermione in shock.

"Yeah, do you know them?" asked Gwen.

"Yes, they're teachers at Hogwarts, well Professor Lupin quit because the students discovered out that he was a werewolf." replied Hermione.

"Any way, what house do you think you will be put in?" ask Ron.

"I think that she will be in either HufflePuff or Ravenclaw." replied Hermione.

"I think she'll be put into Gryffindor." said Harry.

"Yes, I think that I'll be put into Gryffindor." said Gwen.

"Oh yeah, well I bet that you'll be put into Slytherin." said Ron.

"Oh really. Well, If I'm put into Gryffindor you owe me 10 sickles" said Gwen.

"And if you're put into the Slytherin, YOU owe me 10 sickles." said Ron.

**3 hours later **

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Gwen. I'm Percy Weasley, head boy."

"Hello Percy, nice to meet you," said Gwen "Oh and Ron,"

"What," said Ron.

"I'd like my 10 sickles now please." said Gwen, looking very sly.

After dinner all the houses were brought back to their dormitories to unpack their things and get ready for bed. All the students were very exited to start a new school year and couldn't wait for their first class to begin, except for the 4th year Gryffindor's because their first class was potions with Professor Snape and everyone that knew him (especially Harry and Ron) could wait for their first class. Professor Snape was a very mean and cranky teacher. He had greasy, black hair and all ways wore a black suit-like outfit with a matching cape. He also had corps-like skin that made him look even more creepy. All the student at Hogwarts hated him.

The next day, was a very dark and gloomy day, which made it harder for the Gryffindor students to get out of bed, except one student. This student had been up for hours, just staring into the fireplace, not moving, not blinking, not doing any thing but stare.

"Gwen," asked a very sleepy voice.

Suddenly Gwen awoke from her trance and spun around to see who had called her. It was Harry. He looked very sleepy and was still in his pajamas.

"Are you alright, Gwen." asked Harry.

"I'm fine, just couldn't sleep. That's all." replied Gwen.

As soon as all the students had awaken and got dressed, they went down to the Great Hall to have breakfast. Once breakfast was over, all the students were off to there first class. Not 10 minutes later the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were seated and ready for Potions class. Ron and Hermione were sitting next to each other, fighting about why Ron couldn't copy off of Hermione's notes this year and Harry sat next to Gwen.

"So how do you like Hogwarts so far?" asked Harry.

"It's not bad." replied Gwen.

Suddenly the door swung open and Professor Snape barged into the classroom looking just as mean as usual.

"This year you will be learning the proper way to make a duplicate potion, how and what to us it on and why. As well you will be making a healing potion." said Snape suddenly stopping.

"Well I see we have a new student in the class." said Snape

"What's your name?"

"Gwen"

"Your full name" snapped Snape.

The class was suddenly amused at what Gwen was going to say, Ron in particular.

"Gwenethia Gryffindor."

The class gave a very loud shock at her name and instantly started to talk. Ron looked like he had stopped breathing and Hermione had dropped her book. Harry on the other hand just stared at her as if she had a strange bug on her face. Draco Malfoy, who was sitting across from her, seamed to be very interested and turned to look at her.

"Ah yes, we've been waiting for you." said Snape "Why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself."

"I'd rather not" replied Gwen

"Answer." demanded Snape

"NO." yelled Gwen and turned her head in the other direction.

"I see. Well then, looks like we have another trouble maker in the class. 5 points off Gryffindor for Gwen's sass. The class started to groan.

After potions class, all the students were getting ready to leave for their next class. Gwen left the room very fast followed by Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Gwen, Gwen wait." called Ron.

"Gwen, why didn't you tell us you were related to Godric Gryffindor." asked Ron.

"Because maybe I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, alright." replied Gwen in a very nasty voice.

"Alright. I was just asking." said Ron.

"Well, well, well, looks like Hogwarts has more then one celebrity to deal with," said a very mischievous voice from behind the friends.

The 4 them turned around only to see that Malfoy was standing behind them, giving them a very evil grin on his face.

"But we know your not as big a trouble maker as Harry is." said Malfoy.

"Oh you have no idea." replied Gwen.

"By the way this is Crabbe and Goylle, and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"And I care why?" said Gwen.

"Well I just thought that it be good that you knew the names of the people that really matter in this school." said Malfoy

"Well you thought wrong." replied Gwen giving an evil look and walking away. Malfoy suddenly caught a glimpse of Harry and Ron snickering.

"You find this funny?" said Malfoy "Well it won't be so funny when your heads blown off."

"Leave them alone Malfoy." demanded Hermione.

"Who asked for your opinion, you filthy little mud-blood." said Malfoy.

Suddenly Malfoy was shot up against the wall outside the potions classroom. He was having a hard time breathing because Gwen's wand being shoved up his throat.

"Take it back." demanded Gwen

"NO." said Malfoy in a wheezy voice.

"TAKE IT BACK." yelled Gwen, shoving her wand even harder against Malfoy's throat. "Or shall I tell you father that you've been harming innocent students."

"You wouldn't?" said Malfoy.

"Try me."

"Fine, I take it back." replied Malfoy "Only if you promise not to hex me."

"Fine."

Gwen then realized her wand from Malfoy's throat and slowly walked away. Malfoy took a deep breath of air only to be shot up against the wall, one more time, by one of Gwen's hexes. Crabbe and Goylle ran over to him and so did some other Slytherins that had been watching.

"You said you weren't going to hex him." said Goylle

"I lied." said Gwen giving a very evil smirk to Malfoy, who was now trembling on the ground. Gwen started to walk way when she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione running after her. They looked very amused at what had just happened.

"Wow Gwen that was amazing." said Harry.

"Thank you." said Gwen.

"And thank you for what you did for me." said Hermione.

"Anytime." and the 4 of them were on their way to their next class.


	4. Gwen’s Confessions

–––– CHAPTER FOUR ––––

Gwen's Confessions

After what happened last week, during potions class, Gwen had been acting very weird. She didn't say much except for a hello here and there and answered when she was called on in class. Harry noticed that she was being very distant from everyone. He wondered if she was sick or just not used to the school. She seemed so nice on the first day of school, but now she was just being a nuisance. Harry couldn't understand why. Other then that every thing was pretty much the same. Malfoy was still shook up from when Gwen hexed him though. Harry finally had enough of Gwen's attitude, so during dinner one night, he pulled her a side to talk to her.

"Gwen are you alright?" asked Harry "You've been acting very strange lately."

"I'm fine." said Gwen in a very one toned, unhappy voice.

"Are you sure because..."

"I'M FINE. Don't worry. Okay." said Gwen.

The next few days, Gwen was even more of an annoyance and more grumpy to everyone. Harry was really annoyed at Gwen and seemed to be in a very angry mood around everyone, but he still couldn't stop thinking that he's known her from some were. Every time Harry thought of Gwen, his scar burned as if Voldemort was around. The next day Harry was walking to Quidditch practice when he saw Gwen.

"Hey Gwen, wait up. ugh..."

"Out of my way Potter," said Malfoy as he pushed Harry a side.

"Hey." Harry could see Malfoy getting ready to cast a spell on Gwen.

Harry grabbed Malfoy's arm and aimed the wand the other way.

"What are you doing Potter?" asked Malfoy, looking very angry. Crabbe and Goylle were standing right next to Malfoy.

"I should ask you the same question." replied Harry "You were going to hex her weren't you?"

"Let go of me!" said Malfoy struggling to get his arm free.

"Weren't you?"

"I don't have to answer you." said Malfoy.

Harry couldn't control his anger anymore and punched Malfoy so hard that Harry could see a tear slid down his face, as well as blood from his nose. Crabbe and Goylle ran over to Malfoy, trying to help him. When he realized what he had done, Harry ran as fast as he could to the school, completely forgetting about Quidditch. Hermione and Ron were walking by when they saw him.

"Hi Harry, I thought you had..." said Hermione.

"I can't talk now, I have to go." said Harry.

"But Harry." said Hermione.

"I have to go, bye." said Harry as he ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. Ron and Hermione ran after him. Just as Harry got into the common room, Professor McGonagall was waiting there.

"Please take a set Mr. Potter." said Professor McGonagall. Harry felt very nervous.

"Harry what were you thinking punching Malfoy?" asked the professor

"How did you..."

"I saw out the window." said the professor "Anyway, back to the question."

"I don't know," said Harry "I'd been having a really bad week and Malfoy just seemed to make me feel even more mad when he tried to hex Gwen."

"That is no excuse." said Professor McGonagall pacing back and forth in front of Harry. "You will have detention for 2 weeks and will not be permited to go on the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, understood?"

"But." said Harry.

"Understood?" said the professor in a very stern voice.

"Yes professor." said Harry and Professor McGonagall left.

Just as she left, Ron and Hermione ran in and asked Harry what was going on. Harry told them the whole story.

"Good job, Harry!" said Ron.

"Ron, what Harry did was unnecessary and stupid." said Hermione.

"Oh come on Hermione, you would have done the same thing if someone, you really cared about, was going to get hurt." said Harry.

There was a moment of silence.

"You really care about Gwen?" asked Hermione.

"She's a friend of mine and besides, I would have done the same thing if it were you or Ron." said Harry looking very mad.

"But you said you REALLY care about her." said Ron with a grin on his face.

"Can we just drop the conversation." said Harry "Anyway I have to go find the professor and ask her what my detention punishment is." and Harry left the room.

The next day was the hogsmeade trip. Students were allowed to go to hogsmeade for a few ours, except for Harry, since he wasn't allowed. Harry decided that he was just going to roam around and find something to do. As all the students were handing in their permission forms, Gwen came running down the steps.

"Wait, Professor McGonagall," yelled Gwen "Have you changed your mind about not letting me go?"

"I'm sorry, Gwen, but if you don't have a signed form, by a parent or garden, then you can not go." said the professor "Those are the rules."

"But" said Gwen.

"No Gwen"

"This isn't fair," said Gwen "You know why I can't go"

"I'm sorry Gwen. You can stay back with Mr. Potter. We'll be back in few hours." said the professor and the group left.

Harry and Gwen could see Hermione and Ron waving goodbye. As they left Gwen walked away and Harry followed. They ended up on the bridge that led to Hagrid's hut.

"So why aren't you going on the Hogsmeade trip?" asked Harry "Didn't your parents sign the form?"

Gwen looked a little hesitant. "No."

"Why not?" asked Harry."

"Listen I don't want to talk about it okay?" yelled Gwen.

She could see that Harry looked a little upset.

"Sorry. I haven't been feeling that great lately."

"That's okay." said Harry.

"So why aren't you going?" asked Gwen.

"I got into a fight with Malfoy and Professor McGonagall gave me detention and I can't go on the Hogsmeade trip." replied Harry.

After their little conversation, Gwen and Harry spent the whole day together. They went to see Hagrid and spent most of their time in the Great Hall. When Ron, Hermione and the rest of the group came back, they spent the rest of the day talking about Hogsmeade

For the next few days, Gwen had been acting pretty much the same, but Hermione was being very clingy to Gwen and that made her very annoyed.

"So I was wondering if you could help me with this spell," said Hermione "Because I'm having difficulty with this par..."

"Will you just SHUT UP!" yelled Gwen.

"Excuse me?" asked Hermione, taking one step back.

"You are so annoying." continued Gwen "Your like a little puppy dog that wont leave me alone, but you have a louder mouth."

"What are you talking about." asked Hermione.

"You've been following me everywere and I'm getting really annoyed," yelled Gwen "Why don't you go bother your other friends and leave me alone." and Gwen walked away.

"But I... thought we were friends." shouted Hermione as she followed Gwen.

"Did you not hear me? I said LEAVE...ME...ALONE!" yelled Gwen and she took out her wand and shouted out 'Wingardium Levoisa'. Suddenly Hermione started to levitate into the air. She looked very terrified.

"Gwen, what are you doing? Put me down!" screamed Hermione.

"No. I like you up there." said Gwen with a very evil grin on her face. "Oh and before I go... I'll be needing this. Just so I don't get in trouble."

All of a sudden, Hermione's Time Turner started to levitated from her neck and flew into Gwen's hands.

"Thank you."

"Give that back." yelled Hermione, but Gwen paid no attention and walked away.

A few hours later, in the study hall, Harry, Ron and Gwen were all studying for a big potions test the next day.

"Has anyone seen Hermione?" asked Harry.

Just then, a very wet, and angry Hermione stomped into the study hall room. Everyone in the room starred and giggled at her as she walked over to Harry, Ron and Gwen.

"You..." said Hermione as she looked and pointed her finger at Gwen.

Gwen didn't look surprised when Hermione walked up to her, but she made it look as if she didn't know what Hermione was talking about.

"Hermione," said Harry "What happened to you? Your all wet."

"She put a levitating spell on me," said Hermione in a very angry voice "and I've been up in the air, in the court yard, for the last 4 hours and to top it all off, it rained. Luckily no one was there to see me."

"What are you talking about, Gwen has been here the whole time." said Harry.

"Yeah, she's been studying with us." said Ron.

"But." said Hermione.

"Come on. Lets go back to the common room and get ready for dinner." said Harry and him and Ron gathered up their things and walked to the door.

Hermione just turned and looked at them.

"Thanks again for the Time Turner," said Gwen, creeping up behind Hermione. "It really came in handy."

"I will get you back for this." said Hermione and the 2 of them walked off.

That evening, Hermione kept a far distance from Gwen and decided to have dinner with Ginny. Harry couldn't understand why she was acting this way.

"Gwen do you know what's going on with Hermione?" asked Harry.

"No." reapplied Gwen.

"She seems to be mad at you. Did you two get into a fight." asked Harry.

"I don't know." lied Gwen.

"But I thought that... Ron, you pig, will you stop stuffing your face with chicken."

"What?" mumbled Ron.

A few days went by and Hermione still kept her distance from Gwen. One day Harry and Ron were walking to Transfiguration class when Ron herd something In the distance. Ron suddenly stop in his tracks.

"Ron, what's wrong?" asked Harry.

"You go on with out me. I'll be with you in a second." said Ron, looking pre-occupied.

"Okay, but be quick." said Harry.

Ron could hear the noise getting louder as he walked to the noise. Ron could hear voices coming from the Great Hall. He recognized the voices.

"You vial little creature." said one of the voices.

It was Hermione and Gwen and they were having a very harsh argument. Ron hid behind a pillar and watched.

"You evil little witch," yelled Hermione "You won't stop until every living thing is dead except Harry because you love him."

"How dare you say that. I do not." yelled Gwen

"Because of that I might have to put that levitating spell on you again." Ron couldn't believe what he just herd. Hermione was telling the truth and before he could think of anything else,

Hermione was thrown into the Great Hall by one of Gwen's hexes. Ron suddenly heard could hear footsteps walking in his direction. Ron didn't know what to do so he raced off to class, but couldn't stop thinking what Gwen had done. She seemed so nice, so trust wreathe. He know that he had to tell Harry. After class, Ron told Harry what had happened, but to Ron's surprise, Harry didn't believe him. Harry thought that Ron was imagining things and then he went to go find Neville. Ron decided not to follow and went to go see Hermione. As he walked into the Hospital Wing Ron could see the nurse tending to Hermione's wounds.

"Hi Hermione," said Ron.

"Hi," said Hermione.

"I saw what happened and I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you." said Ron in a very unhappy way.

"Don't be Ron," said Hermione "We just have to try to not make her mad and try to convince Harry that Gwen's evil."

"He won't listen. Gwen's being so nice to him that he won't believe us." said Ron.

"Well we'll just have to try harder and make him listen." said Hermione.

After about a hour, Ron left the Hospital Wing. He kept thinking of different ways to make Harry understand, when he bumped into Gwen.

"Sorry Ron." said Gwen.

"No your not," said Ron in a very hash tone.

"Excuse me, How dare you say that to me. Now move." said Gwen.

"No. I know what you did to Hermione and I have every right to tell Professor McGonagall." said Ron.

"Oh I'm so scared." said Gwen, pretending to care.

"You...you should be." stuttered Ron.

"And what are you going to do about it?" asked Gwen as she raised her wand to Ron's face and flicked it, but nothing happened.

Ron was really terrified. Gwen started to move forward very slowly and Ron started to move backwards, trying not to stumble.

"Because you know that I can hurt you even..."

Suddenly Ron fell into a very deep pit.

"More." finished Gwen.

"Get me out of here now, Gwen." yelled Ron.

"No." and Gwen started to walk away, "Oh I forgot to mention that there will be many more creatures coming to keep you company." said Gwen and she walked away

Suddenly the walls of the pit started to move and thousand of spiders came rushing out. Ron was screaming for his life, but no one could here him. A few hours later Harry found Gwen sitting on a bench reading a book.

"Hi Gwen," said Harry "Have you seen..." but before Harry could finish his question a big herd of students went rushing past them.

"Hey did you guys hear." asked a student "Ron Weasley was found in a pit of dead spiders and now he's in the Hospital Wing."

"Oh my god, lets go Gwen." and Harry pulled Gwen's arm and they both ran as fast as they could to the Hospital Wing. Harry and Gwen finally got to there. After pushing their way though the big crowd of people, they rushed over to Ron's hospital bed. When they got to the bed, they could see that Ron was traumatized.

"Ron are you alright?" asked Harry.

Ron was curled up in a ball and trembling on his bed. He was as pole as a ghost.

"He's been lying there for over an hour," said Fred.

"Yeah, Professor Flitwick found him under a pile of dead spiders, and since he's so scared of them, he was to traumatized to move." said Gorge.

"So many eyes, so many legs, the horror, THE HORROR." screamed Ron.

Harry seemed to be very upset and Hermione, who was on the bed next to Ron, was almost in tears. On the other hand, Gwen seemed to be very amused and had a very evil grin on her face.

After Ron was let out of the hospital, a week later, him and Hermione stayed as far away from Gwen as possible. They were still trying to convince Harry that Gwen was an evil witch, but they never had the chance to, since Gwen spent most of her time with him. Finally, one day, Ron and Hermione found Harry all alone and they decided to talk to him.

"Harry we need to talk to you?" asked Ron.

"Can this wait, I've got Quidditch practice." said Harry.

"We just want you to know that Gwen isn't what you think she is." said Hermione.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry.

"Harry, she's the one that put Ron in the pit of spiders and put the levitating spell on me." said Hermione "And you never know, she might come after you."

"You guys are overreacting. Why don't you just try getting to know her." said Harry.

"If you say so." said Hermione in a very disappointed way.

Once Harry got to practice, he couldn't stop thinking what Ron and Hermione had said to him which made him less focused on Quidditch practice. Just as Harry was about to grab the snitch, he saw Gwen walking by. Harry stopped paying attention to where he was going and flew right into one of the stands. Gwen just stood there and shook her head as she watched Harry get up from of the ground.

"Gwen, what are you doing here? I thought you had homework" asked Harry as he walked over to Gwen.

"I decided to take a brake and watch the great Harry Potter, great seeker, play Quidditch." said Gwen "But apparently you're terrible."

"You think you can do better?" asked Harry.

"Way better," said Gwen.

"Okay, your on," said Harry "First one to catch the snitch gets to be the seeker for the Gryffindor teem."

"Fine with me." said Gwen and she was of to go get her broom.

When Gwen came back, her and Harry were ready to play. They got onto their brooms and Gorge let the snitch go and they were off. To Harry's surprise Gwen was really good and she was just about to grab the snitch, when...

"Hey look, Gryffindor's trying to fly." laughed Malfoy. Harry could see that Gwen was getting annoyed of Malfoy's insults and suddenly she stopped in mid air. She had a very evil look on her face.

"Just ignore him." said Harry "Don't let him get him on your nervous."

"Too late." said Gwen and in a second she flew down to where Malfoy was.

"Hey if Gwen had feathers, she might be able to fly all on her own. Ha ha ha...uuu" and suddenly Malfoy was lifted off the ground by Gwen.

At the same time Ron and Hermione came out side to see Harry practices and noticed what was happening.

"HARRY LOOK." screamed Hermione pointing to Gwen.

Harry could see Gwen flying higher and higher until she was 100 feet off the ground. When Gwen finally stopped, Harry flew after her.

"What are you doing, Gwen?" yelled Malfoy "Have you lost your mind?"

"No actually I am very sane."

"The put me down!"

"Alright." and Gwen let go of Malfoy's shirt. Malfoy fell 100 feet and kept falling right past Harry, who had stopped flying and dashed as fast as he could to save Malfoy.

As Harry tried to help Malfoy, he could hear Hermione scream and everyone around gasp in shock and in moments Malfoy hit the ground with a load thud. The Gryffindor team, Ron, Hermione, Harry and everyone else around ran over to Malfoy.

"Is he alright?" asked Fred.

"I told you." whispered Hermione into Harry's ear "Even Malfoy doesn't deserve this."

As the crowd of people around Malfoy grew larger, Gwen slowly came to the ground and nearly fell to the floor. Gwen seemed to be in a lot of pain and very upset, but managed to make her way to the Gryffindor tower undetected. Harry, after helping Malfoy, looked around to see where Gwen had gone, but couldn't find her. Then it hit him, the only place she goes to feel safe is the Gryffindor tower. Gwen had told him that when they spent the day together, during the Hogsmeade trip. As soon as Harry know, he raised of to find Gwen.

"Harry were are you going?" yelled Hermione.

"To find Gwen." yelled Harry.

Just as Harry got to the tower, he could here a lot of screaming and things breaking. He ran in and saw Gwen yelling 'why, why, why...' and she was using her wand to cast spells on different objects, but before she could cast another spell, Harry grabbed her arm. Gwen fell instantly to her knees and covered her face with her hands. Harry couldn't tell exactly, but it sounded like she was crying.

"Gwen what is going on?" asked Harry.

"You wouldn't understand, Harry." said Gwen as she took her hands from her face. Gwen looked very upset. She had tears running down her cheeks and her hair was all messed up. Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Gwen you can trust me. I won't tell anyone." said Harry as he helped Gwen up.

"I know, but I can't tell you. At least not yet." said Gwen.

Just as she finished whipping the tears off her face and Harry cleaned up some of the mess, Hermione and Ron came barging in.

"What is your problem?" yelled Ron, as he took out his wand, getting ready to cast a spell on Gwen. "Professor McGonagall saw what Gwen had done and she took 50 points off our house."

"Calm down Ron," said Hermione "Just because Gwen has some problem, doesn't mean you have to get all worked up about it."

"How dare you say that about Gwen, I..." said Harry.

"No Harry, their right." said Gwen "Besides I can just blow their heads off if I get really mad."

"You know, now that I think about it, I can just imagine haw messed up your parents are if your this insane." said Ron with a very straight face.

There was a moment of silence. Ron then realized what he had sad just as Gwen started giving him evil looks.

"How dare you." said Gwen.

"Speaking about your parents, I don't remember you ever telling us about them or anything else about when you were little." said Harry.

"Fine, you all want to know about my past? I'll tell you." said Gwen "Well to start off, the only reason I've... I've been acting this way is... is because when I was little my parents used to hit me. When my father was drunk, he would throw empty beer bottles at me and when I just wanted some attention my mother would slap me. But when I was only a year old, my parents abandoned me and then that same night they were murdered. I hatted them for what they did, but ever since then, the murder has been after me."

"Wow, your parents were messed," said Ron "And it rubbed off a lot on you."

"Why you little..." but Harry grabbed Gwen before she could finish.


	5. The Yule Ball

–––– CHAPTER FIVE ––––

The Yule Ball

Finally winter had come and Christmas was almost here. All the students at Hogworts were very excited. It had been over 2 months since the big conversation, with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Gwen. Hermione and Ron had stopped speaking to Gwen and she seemed to be avoiding everyone altogether, even Harry, who was now spending most of his time with either Ron and Hermione or by himself. Harry tried to talk to Gwen, but she would just ignore him, but he didn't stop talking to her. She did strike up a very small conversation, once in a wail, but then Hermione and Ron would always stop her. Harry didn't mind it when his friends would interrupt, but lately Gwen seemed to look a little left out. She spent most of her time in the Gryffindor common room, reading up on more difficult spells.

Finally it was that time of year, when all the 4th year and older students get to have a Yule Ball. A Yule Ball is a dance that every 4th year or older student attends, if they want, and spend the night having fun. This was some thing that only happened once every so often. Most of the time the students come paired up, boy, girl. Harry wasn't too fond of dances and didn't know whom to ask, but he basically made it the last thing on his priority list. Lately Harry was more concerned about his scar. It seemed to be very calm, but, coincidentally, every time Gwen gets all mad or moody, his scar seems to burn intensely.

It was 3 days before the Yule Ball and Harry decided that if he was going to go he needed someone to go with. Harry tried asking all the girls that were going, but they all said had dates. He than went to go ask Hermione, but to his surprise she had someone to go with.

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Ron." replied Hermione.

Harry gave Hermione a very strange look.

"We're just going as friends," said Hermione.

"Well then who am I suppose to take?" ask Harry.

It was the day before the dance and Harry still didn't have anyone to go with. Before lunch Harry spotted Gwen walking up the grand staircase and then a thought came to mind. Harry ran over to Gwen.

"Gwen wait." yelled Harry.

To Harry's surprise Gwen stopped and looked like she was going to listen to him.

"Hey, Gwen." said Harry

She didn't say anything.

"Listen I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me?" asked Harry "I mean if your going? Are you?"

Gwen, with out saying anything, nodded her head.

"Great, so will you go with me?" asked Harry, but before she could answer, Hermione, Ron and a big group of students budded in.

"Harry, Ron and I were wondering if you would like to come do some last minute studying with us, before the big Defense Against The Dark Arts test?" asked Hermione not looking at Gwen.

"Uh, sure." and the group was off, leaving Gwen by herself.

No one was really talking to Gwen since the little incident with Malfoy. Everyone thought that she was some kind of maniac. During the D.A.D.A. test, Harry couldn't stop thinking about the dance and if Gwen would say yes. Suddenly Harry felt something hit his head. It was a crumpled peace of paper. Harry opened it. All it said was 'Yes.' He turned his head and saw Gwen looking to him. Harry was glad that Gwen said yes and that he was going to the Yule Ball with someone.

The next day, Harry was very excited. It was the day of the dance. He spent all day thinking about what was going to happen, if was going to be a good dance or a really crummy one. He also wondered what Gwen was going to wear and if she would actually talk to him. That night Harry, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor boys were getting ready. Harry's outfit was a black suit, white dress shirt and a black tie. Ron on the other hand had a dark orange tucks with a white dress shirt and a light green tie.

"This is the last time I let mum pick out my outfits." said Ron "I bet you Fred and Gorge had something to do with this."

"Come on Ron, it's not that bad." said Harry.

At the same time, all the Gryffindor girls were getting ready too, except Gwen, who was hidden behind the curtains of her bed.

"Hermione, why isn't Gwen getting ready for the dance?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know, she probably isn't going." said Hermione.

Hermione was wearing a dark red dress with a very shiny purl necklace. After everyone was ready, they all left for the Yule Ball.

"Hermione, where's Gwen?" asked Harry.

"Still in bed. Gosh, why does everyone care so much about Gwen?" and Hermione was off to the dance.

Down in the Great Hall everyone was dancing and having a good time. There was food, music and lots of decorations. All the students were dressed up and having a great time.

"Ron have you seen Harry. It's been 20 minutes since I last saw him." said Hermione.

But before Ron could answer, the doors, to the Great Hall, swung open and everyone stopped what they were doing. Standing in the doorway was Gwen and Harry. Most were in shock to see the girl they hated and feared in the most lovely of dresses. Gwen was wearing a dark green floor length dress with 'V' shaped straps that cut off at the shoulders. Her hair was all wavy and she looked very pretty. Gwen seemed very shy.

"Hey Ron, Hermione." said Harry walking up to his friends.

"Hi Harry." said Ron.

"So Gwen," started Hermione "You actually decided to show your face in public."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Gwen, looking annoyed.

"All I'm saying is that just because you tried to kill a student doesn't mean that you can hide your ugly face forever." said Hermione.

"Well I rather have an ugly face then to be a filthy little mudblood." said Gwen.

Harry looked a little shocked and Ron just grabbed Hermione's hand and they left.

"Gwen, what was that all about." asked Harry.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I don't know what came over me." replied Gwen.

Harry could see that Gwen was a little nervous about all of this, so he decided that they start to dance. At that same time, on the other side of the room, Hermione and Ron were watching Gwen and Harry. They were slow dancing together.

"You know what, I've had enough of Gwen and her attitude!" said Hermione.

"Me too. So what should we do about it?" asked Ron.

"I never thought I'd be the one to say this, but I think we need Malfoy's help." said Hermione.

"Are you sure?" said Ron.

"No, but I can't think of any other way of getting back at Gwen."

The 2 of them walked over to Malfoy and pulled him away from his friends.

"What?" asked Malfoy.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need your help." said Hermione "How would you like it if we told you some information about Gwen?"

"What kind of information?" asked Malfoy with interest.

"Personal information"and Hermione told Malfoy Everything

Mean while…

"I'm having a great time Harry." said Gwen

"Me to. Oh I want to give you this." and Harry gave Gwen a single red rose.

"Wow Harry this is... this is uh..."

Gwen looked like she was about to be sick. Her face went all pale and was having a hard time talking.

"Gwen, are you alright?" asked Harry

The rose suddenly started to turn black.

"Gwen what's going on?" asked Harry.

"Um...I have to go." and Gwen ran out of the Great Hall.

Harry couldn't understand what had happened. They were having such a good time.

It had been almost 3 weeks since the Yule Ball and Harry finally found out what had happened to Gwen. The rose he gave her, Gwen was allergic to it, but what puzzled Harry even more was why the flower went black. The next day Harry and Gwen were getting ready to go to Divination's class when they ran into Hermione and Ron.

"Hey guys, haven't seen you for a while." said Harry.

"We've been busy doing other things." said Ron walking away.

"What's wrong with you guys. You two have been acting very strange since the dance." said Harry.

"Well it's not our fault." said Ron.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since you became good friends with 'her', you've made it look like our friendship has ended." said Hermione.

"You've both gone nuts." yelled Harry "Just because you're jealous of her doesn't mean you have to blame me!"

Harry then realized what he had said when he saw Hermione stomping away.

"Nice job, mate." said Ron.

Everyone then went into the classroom and took their seats. Harry and Gwen sat at the same table and right next to them sat Hermione and Ron. Hermione looked upset and couldn't get the words that Harry had said to her out of her head.

"Alright class, now I want you all to take out your journals and with the person sitting next to you, read them what you've written." said the professor.

Lately Professor Trewlany has been making the students right a journal about what they do during the week. This was to help get their thoughts and feelings out. Harry went first and he told Gwen about his week.

"Okay Gwen, it's your turn." said Harry.

"Would it be alright if I just skipped this weeks journal." said Gwen.

"Oh is Gwen to scared?" said Hermione "I mean it must have been hard to tell us about you when you were younger, so it must be extremely tough to just tell about your week."

"Alright I've had enough of you Hermione Granger." said Gwen "And I don't have to take this." and Gwen got up and walked away.

"Why do you guys have to be so mean to her?" asked Harry.

"Harry, you just don't get it, she's an evil witch." said Ron.

"No! What I don't get is why your acting like jerks to her." said Harry, looking away.

As the class was finishing, Gwen stomped out to the courtyard. It had been raining and the ground was all muddy and wet. Gwen then saw Malfoy limping towards her.

_"Oh great, just what I need."_ thought Gwen.

"Gwen, aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" nagged Malfoy.

"Why do you care, Malfoy." said Gwen.

At that time all the students were coming out of their classrooms and heading to their next class. Behind Gwen, Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking into the courtyard. She was about to take another step when Malfoy put his crutch in front of her and Gwen tripped and fell into a puddle of mud. As Gwen got up, her face was covered in mud and her clothes were wet.

"You did that on purpose." said Gwen gritting her teeth.

"Now why would I do something like that?" asked Malfoy sarcastically.

"Because you're a horrible child and you're parents brought you up terribly." said Gwen giving him the evil eye.

"Well at least I had parents to bring me up." said Malfoy looking very stern.

"How did you..." asked Gwen.

She then looked over at Ron and Hermione. Gwen's was extremely mad and Harry's was just as surprised.

"You told." said Harry.

Ron and Hermione just looked guilty.

"We had to, Harry." said Hermione.

Gwen then turned and looked directly into Malfoy's eyes.

"Now you listen here, Malfoy, I don't know how you got that information about me," lied Gwen "But if you ever say that again I will beet you so hard that your heads going to spin." and Gwen walked away, leaving everyone to just wonder.


	6. Defense Against the Dark Arts

––– CHAPTER SIX –––

Defense Against the Dark Arts

"Gwen, we need to talk." were the first words Harry had said to Gwen in one month. Gwen tried her best to keep her distance from everyone, even Harry.

"Gwen will you listen to me. Gwen." but she just kept walking "Gwen, what the hell is going on with you? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Harry just leave me alone?" said Gwen.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what's going on." said Harry.

"I CAN'T." yelled Gwen "Harry it's not time for me to tell you. I need some sort of sign to let me know it's alright to say."

"But I don't understand..."

"That's exactly it, you don't understand. You don't understand what's going on in my life, you don't understand how I feel and you never will, until it's time. Trust me Harry, I will let you know, but not now." and Gwen walked away.

After that the two of them hadn't spoken a word to each other in 2 weeks. By now the whole school knew about Gwen and her past and all the students seemed afraid to go near her, just in case she'd freak out. Gwen didn't seem to care, but every so often she seemed really upset about everything. One day, out of the blue, Gwen seemed more excited about things. It all started when the 4th year Gryffindors and Slytherins were in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The students had a new teacher named professor Mad Eye Moody.

"Alright class. We will be reviewing boggarts. Can anyone tell me what a boggart is?" asked the professor.

Just as Hermione's hand went up, another student replied.

"A boggart is a shape-shifter." said Gwen "When faced with a boggart, they can turn into any sort of thing that scares you the most, and the only way to over come it, is with laughter."

Hermione looked a little upset that Gwen, so rudely, answered first.

"Very good. 10 points to Gryffindor." said the professor.

"Which one." asked Malfoy, snickering.

"The house not the student, Mr. Malfoy."

As Malfoy and his friends were laughing, Gwen turned her head and gave him a very dirty look.

"Alright, so what I want you to do is to think of something that scares you and when the boggart comes out of the burro, think of something funny and yell 'Radikulus'."

"But professor, what if nothing scares you, hypothetically speaking." asked Gwen.

"Well, then just think of something that will make the whole class laugh." said the professor. "So who would like to go first?" and Gwen put her hand up.

"Alright Ms. Gryffindor, you can go first."

As Gwen stood in front of the burro, that held the boggart, she could hear Malfoy and his friends giggling. Gwen then put a very evil grin on her face and as the door opened, Malfoy came out.

"You're scared of me Gwen?" asked the real Malfoy.

"No. 'Radikulus'." and suddenly Malfoy's pants were around his ankles. Everyone could see him wearing white boxers with little red hearts on them.

"I just needed something to make the class laugh and it worked." said Gwen.

As she walked to the end of the line, Gwen could hear the whole class laughing at Malfoy and she was very satisfied. Draco was very angry. As more and more students went, it was finally Harry's turn. Everyone had an idea of what the boggart was going to change into, but Gwen looked a little nervous. The boggart then came out, changed and it took the form of Lord Voldemort. Everyone screamed, but didn't move. As Lord Voldemort started to move towards Harry, he noticed Gwen standing alone. She looked scared. So the boggart decided to forget Harry and it slowly moved to Gwen. Harry saw what it was doing and he yelled out 'Radikulus' to try to stop it, but nothing happened. Everyone was really terrified. The boggart moved closer and closer to Gwen. Harry couldn't understand what was going on. The spell wouldn't work and the boggart seemed to pay more attention to Gwen then anyone else.

"Gwen, say the spell." yelled Harry.

"I... I can't." said Gwen.

"Yes you can. Just say it." said Harry. The boggart wasn't paying attention to what was happening.

"Alright. 'Radikulus." but nothing happened.

The class was even more scared. Hermione and Ron were holding each other and Malfoy was rocking back and forth, in a corner trying not to be seen, but no matter what the boggart did, it only had only one thought in his mind, to kill Gwen. Gwen seemed to petrified to do anything and Harry couldn't think of what to do. Then the boggart stopped. There was no sound. The boggart then raised its arm, pointed it's finger at Gwen and a spell came shooting out. Gwen was thrown agents the wall and rows to the ceiling. She was unable to move. Suddenly the boggart dropped its arm. It looked very unsure and then vanished into thin air. Gwen fell to the floor and hit the ground hard. Gwen seemed very week. No one moved. No one knew what to do. Harry, on the other hand, ran over to Gwen when the ceiling started to crumbly. Pieces of wood, brick and cement fell on Gwen covering her. As Harry ran over to her and moved the rubble away, he could see that she was unconscious. Instantly the class started to talk. Professor Made Eye Moody told 2 of the students to go find the nurse and have her prepare a bed for Gwen. He then moved the rest of the mess away and pick up Gwen. As she was brought to the Hospital Wing, Harry and the rest of the class followed. About 10 minutes later half the school was in the Hospital Wing. Gwen was very shaky and was having a hard time breathing. When heard what had happened, no one knew what to do. Harry, especially, was the most scared.

It had been 2 weeks since the incident and by now the whole school know. Harry was in the Hospital Wing, sitting on a chair next to Gwen's bed. He had been in the Hospital Wing every day, almost all day. Harry missed a few of his classes, but he didn't seem to care. All he wanted was to see Gwen open her eyes, sit up and just show him that she's going to live. That's all Harry wanted.

"How is she doing?" asked a voice.

Harry spun around only to see Professor Dumbledore standing right behind him.

"Professor Dumbledore I..." stuttered Harry.

"How is she doing?" repeated the professor.

"Well... she hasn't moved in 2 weeks and is having a hard time breathing." said Harry.

"I see."

"Professor, what happened in the class..." said Harry.

"I know what happened, Mr. Potter. It's all over the school." said the professor.

"But that boggart didn't act like a regular one." said Harry "It acted real. As if it really was Lord..."

"Aa a."

"I mean 'You Know Who" said Harry.

"I know." said the professor.

Harry and Professor Dumbledore spent a half an hour talking, when he was called down to his office, by Professor Snape. That night, Hermione and Ron walked into the Hospital Wing to see if Harry was there.

"Hi Harry." said Hermione.

Harry didn't reply.

"We missed you at dinner." continued Hermione.

Harry was still silent.

"Come on Harry, speak to us. We're your friends. You can't just give us the silent treatment for no reason." said Ron.

"No reason? Why couldn't you have been nice to her?" yelled Harry.

"Are you saying that we forced the boggart to go insane on her?" asked Ron.

"Harry, we had nothing to do with this." said Hermione.

Harry just looked away.

"Listen to me Harry," said Hermione "Even if we could, we would never do this to Gwen. We're not that mean."

"Why do you hate her so much?" asked Harry.

"What?"

"Why do you hate her?" repeated Harry

"Because she's an evil witch." said Hermione.

"Well does this look like an evil witch to you." yelled Harry, pointing to Gwen. Gwen was scratched, bruised and not breathing properly. Hermione suddenly felt a little sorry for Gwen.


	7. The Truth Comes Out

––– CHAPTER SEVEN –––

The Truth Comes Out

That night, Harry couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about what Ron and Hermione had said.

"_Maybe they were right. Maybe they didn't have any thing to do with this."_ thought Harry.

Harry was very confused. His mind was all jumbled up with thoughts, so he decided to get his invisibility cloak and headed down to the Hospital Wing to see if Gwen had made any improvements. When he got there, Harry could see Gwen lying in her bed. She was breathing better, but still in a lot of pain. Harry pulled up a chair and sat next to Gwen. He wanted to help, but didn't know how.

"Gwen, Gwen please get better." whispered Harry, putting his head down "It's not the same with out you. We all… well… I miss you."

"Thanks for caring." said a very weak voice.

Harry raised his head. He could see Gwen looking at him. Harry was surprised, but happy to see Gwen awake.

"Gwen, your alright." said Harry.

"Of course I am. This is me you talking to." caught Gwen.

"After what happened in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, we all thought you were going to die."

"What did happen?" asked Gwen "I blacked out part way through."

Harry told Gwen what happened.

"Wow." said Gwen looking surprised "I can't believe it, but why would he… I mean."

"What?" asked Harry

"Nothing."

"No what?" asked Harry.

"It's nothing."

"Come on Gwen. You've been acting very strange the last few months and there's something your hiding from me. Tell me what's going on." begged Harry.

"Alright, but not here." said Gwen starting to get up. She was in a lot of pain and nearly fell over if Harry hadn't been there to catch her.

"Gwen, you're in no condition to go anywhere." said Harry, helping her back onto the bed.

"Harry, I can't tell you here. We have to go to Professor Dumbledore's office right now." said Gwen "Now help me up."

As Harry and Gwen walked to the Professors office, Harry had to hold Gwen so she didn't fall. Finally when they got there, Harry opened the door to the office and they walked in. He sat Gwen down on one of the chairs and Harry stood next to it. As he looked up, he could see Professor Dumbledore looking out the window. He then turned around and was shocked to see the 2 of them there.

"Harry, Gwen what are you doing here?" asked Professor Dumbledore "Especially you Gwen, you should be in the..."

"Professor, I have to tell you something." interrupted Gwen "It's about the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. That boggart… was really Lord Voldemort."

"I know." said the professor.

"WHAT?!" yelled Harry "What are you talking about?"

Gwen stayed quiet for a moment.

"Gwen this wouldn't have anything to do with that little secret your hiding from me, would it?" asked Harry.

"Um... well... ya." said Gwen.

"Well I think you've kept it from me long enough."

"Mr. Potter, I don't think you..."

"It's okay." said Gwen "It's time he should know. Harry do you remember when I told you about my past?"

"Yes."

"Well there's more to the story." continued Gwen. "You see the murderer was… Lord Voldemort."

There was a moment of silence.

"For some reason, he'd been after them my parents for some time and finally he got his chance to kill them. That same night he tried to kill me. But Professor Dumbledore saved me and Voldemort fled."

Harry was quite surprised, but stayed quiet.

"Dumbledore then brought me to one of Hagrid's creatures. Friend." continued Gwen "I spent 5 years hiding from Voldemort. One day, after looking for berries, I came home and found the hut destroyed, and the creature lying on the floor dead. I was scared and fled to find some place safe, but he still chased after me. I then decided to build a home of my own, near Hogworts, but eventually he found me and some how took over me."

"Like corrupting your soul." said Harry.

"Exactly." said Gwen "He used me as an energy source and when he was ready he took over another soul, for a certain amount of time, so he could... um... destroy you, but when that didn't work he came back to me for more energy."

"So you're like a life support for him?" asked Harry, sounding stunned.

"Yes, but throughout the years he held me captive, he's been trying to get me to go to Hogworts and I didn't want to go. You know, now that I think about it, it was a big mistake for me to have even come

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry "So it's been a little rough lately and you've been a little mean, but we'll make it through it."

"Harry you don't understand. Do you know why I didn't want to come to Hogwarts?" asked Gwen "It's because... because..." she then went silent.

"Because what?" asked Harry "Gwen!"

"It's because Lord Voldemort is using me to get to you." yelled Gwen, lowering her head. Her eyes started to fill with tears.

Harry looked very surprised.

"What? Are you series? Is she?" asked Harry looking at Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid so, Harry."

"Harry, that's why I've been acting so mean and making sure no one come near me. He's the one that mad me put the spell on Ron and Hermione. Malfoy on the other hand, that was little bit of me. Harry I've been trying to control him, but it wasn't possible." Gwen then started to cry.

"Gwen I... what. You mean he's not controlling you right now." asked Harry.

"No he's not." said Gwen "Right now I'm to week for him to use my energy. In Defense Against the Dark Arts class, he thought he could kill both you and me, but when he realized that if he kill me and I was dead then he wouldn't have energy to use. So, he stopped and is most likely some where in the school right now, but Harry what you need to know is that he's going to come back and when he does he's going to us me to try to kill you."

"I don't care, I'll make sure you stay safe." said Harry.

"Thanks, but be warned, if I start acting all mean and nasty to people then it's most likely not me." said Gwen.


	8. The Battle

––– CHAPTER EIGHT –––

The Battle

Months had gone by and it was finally May. The school year was almost over and everyone, except Harry and Gwen, were in a big frenzy to study for exams. Harry and Gwen hadn't even looked at each other since what happened in Dumbledore's office. Gwen was to scared to even go near Harry, just in case she'd hurt him. Gwen had never felt this way. With Voldemort corrupting her for so long she never felt her own emotions. All she ever felt was pain, suffering and emptiness. Harry also felt something new. He had never known someone like Gwen before. She was a strong person. Never felt excepted, and always worried. Finally after Divinations class one day, Harry and Gwen spoke.

"Hi Harry." said Gwen.

"Hi."

"Um... I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a while. I thought it would be better if we..."

"I understand." said Harry.

Gwen was relieved. She was surprised to hear that he understood her and Harry was glad to see Gwen looking better. A few more weeks went by and Harry and Gwen hadn't spent more then 10 minutes apart. They would always be seen together. Now that Harry knew about Gwen's little secret, he was more prepared if Gwen went berserk on people and even though Gwen wasn't always in the best moods, Harry dealt with it.

The next day Gwen was in a very bad mood. She seemed to be angry at every thing for no apparent reason and what made it worse was Malfoy was bugging her. That day after potions class, Harry and Gwen were walking in the courtyard when Malfoy started being rood to Gwen. He made a crack about her parents and Gwen lost it. She grabbed Malfoy and threw him to the wall and held her fist up to his face, getting ready to punch him.

"I have had enough of your comments about me." yelled Gwen "No I don't have parents, but if I did, I know that they would never raise me to be such a jack ass like you. Now I'm only going to say this once, SHUT UP AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME." Gwen then punched Malfoy and stomped her way to Professor Dumbledore's office.

When Gwen got to the office, Harry running after her, she was so angry. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair, reading a book, when he heard the door open and slammed shut.

"Gwen are you alright?" asked Harry.

"No Harry I'm not." said Gwen "I just can't believe Malfoy would say such a thing. I mean just because I told you, Ron and Hermione about my parents, doesn't mean he can blab it to the whole school..."

"What a minute," interrupted Dumbledore "You told."

"Yes." said Gwen looking very ashamed of herself.

"Gwen, you need to calm down." said Harry "Now lets just go back to the court yard and then to..."

"No Harry, I think I'm just going to go to the dorm and pack my things." said Gwen.

"Why." asked Harry.

"Because... I'm leaving."

"What." said Harry. He looked very shocked.

"I think it's time for me to go." said Gwen "I have been thinking about this for a while. Now that Voldemort is away from me, I can leave and try to hide."

"Gwen you can't." said Harry.

"Harry, just forget it. My minds made up." and Gwen started to walk out the door.

Harry was very unsure about things. He didn't know what to do. One minute everything made some sense and now it was all messed up. Harry, after thinking about things, started to run after Gwen. By the time He got to the dorm Gwen was all really upstairs packing.

"Gwen, come down here." yelled Harry.

Harry waited for a few minutes until Gwen came down. She had all her things with her.

"Gwen, can you please reconsider?" asked Harry.

"Harry, if I don't go, I'm going to kill someone. Namely you." said Gwen lowering her head.

"Please Gwen."

There was a mount of silence.

"No, I can't." and Gwen left.

For the next few days Harry couldn't help but think that it was his fault that Gwen left. Everyone else, on the other hand, was happy, especially Hermione and Ron.

"Come on Harry, cheer up." said Hermione "Gwen's gone and it can be just the 3 of us again."

"You know what," said Harry looking very annoyed "I think that you were jealous of her."

"What?!" said Hermione.

"Yeah. You couldn't stand having another girl around that was smarted, more powerful and prettier then you."

"Harry, she was not… I mean I wasn't…"

"She wasn't horrible. You could have easily given her a chance to."

"Harry, she levitated me into the air and stole my Time Turner. She practicly scared Ron to death and nearly kill Malfoy. She wasn't the nicest witch." Said Hermione.

"No, but was hurt and alone. And that's exactly how I feel right now." Said Harry walking off.

"Harry we're here."

"No Hermione, you aren't. The both of you aren't."

The next day was very dark and gloomy. Harry was in his bed, early that morning, looking up at the ceiling. He was still disappointed in himself.

"_Why couldn't I have done something to stop her?"_ thought Harry.

Suddenly Harry heard a very loud yell. Harry jumped out of his bed and fell to the floor along with his pillow and quilt. He could see that Neville and Ron franticly looking for something.

"What's wrong." asked Harry, trying to get up.

"Our wands are gone." said Ron.

"What?!"

Three more boys also said that their wands were missing too. Harry was quite confused and quickly checked to see if his wand was in his robe. It was. Harry was glad. Him and the rest of the boys went down into the common room and saw all the Gryffindor girls were there. Their wands were gone as well. About ten minutes later everyone in the school said that their wands were gone. Harry couldn't understand what was happening. Every students wand were gone except his. Dumbledore imeadatly call all students to the great hall. As Harry made his way there, he bumped into something. It was trunk with the initials 'G.G.' on it. Harry suddenly thought of something. He raised into the Great Hall. As he ran in, Professor Dumbledore was already talking about the situation.

"And so, to be clear," said the professor "All classes will not be in session and everyone will remain in their dorms until this whole mess is sorted out."

After the speech was made, Harry ran up to Dumbledore. He was having a hard time trying to get through the herd of students.

"Professor," said Harry "Did you, by any chance, happen to see Gwen leave the school?"

"No I didn't." said Dumbledore, "Why?"

"I just saw her trunk in the main hall." said Harry.

"Oh no."

"What?" asked Harry.

"Harry, this whole mess has to do with Gwen, or rather 'You Know Who." said Dumbledore.

"What." said Harry looking very shocked.

"Harry, listen to me, I need you to…" and Dumbledore started to whisper to him.

When Dumbledore was done talking, Harry ran to the door that lead to basement. He spent 20 minutes searching, but finally he made it. Harry was now deep under the school in a very old, creepy cavern. The cavern was lit with candles on tall pillars. As Harry stood at the top of a staircase he could see in the middle of the cavern was long wall that reached to both ends of the room. There was a large mirror facing Harry and looking straight into it was a girl. Harry suddenly realized that it was Gwen.

"GWEN." yelled Harry.

Then Harry could feel a cold hand resting on his shoulder.

"She can't hear you." said an evil, eerie voice coming from behind him.

He turned his head only to see the face of evil. Lord Voldemort was staring directly at him. Harry took one step back in shock. Harry could see that Voldemort was wearing a black, tattered robe and what scared Harry the most was Volemorts eerie green eyes, corps-like skin and bony face.

"You see, she's in a trance right now." continued Voldemort "Gwen's been very helpful to me, but sadly I don't need her anymore, since she brought you to me."

Voldemort then snapped his fingers. Harry turned around and saw Gwen fall to the floor.

"GWEN." yelled Harry as he ran down the stairs.

As Harry ran over to Gwen and helped her up, Voldemort slowly glided down the steps.

"Gwen, are you alright?" asked Harry.

"Harry, this is a trap. Voldemort is going to try to kill you." said Gwen looking very panicked.

"You know you're pretty smart for a Gryffindor." said Voldemort.

Gwen paid no attention to what he had to say.

"Harry you need to go." said Gwen, who looked very scared.

"I'm not leaving you." said Harry "I'm not leaving you here to die."

"Oh you're both going to die." said Voldemort "You see with the energy that Gwen has graciously given me,"

Gwen gave a very disgusted look to Voldemort.

"And the wands that I stole, I can now destroy you both."

"But why didn't you take my wand?" asked Harry.

"I thought it would be more fun to make you think that, even with your wand, you'd be able to defeat me." said Voldemort.

"You're a monster." said Gwen.

"You know, I have had enough of the both of you. For the last 14 years you two have done nothing but torment me." said Voldemort, steaming mad now.

"What did Gwen ever do to you that made you mad?" asked Harry, holding Gwen in his arms.

"She was born." and Voldemort raised his arm and shot out a spell.

Gwen was then thrown to the wall behind Harry, and fell to the ground.

"GWEN." yelled Harry as he ran over to help her.

"Don't even bother. She's dead." said Voldemort. Harry's heart stopped. He couldn't breath.

"And now it's time to finish you off." said Voldemort.

Harry was angry now and instantly pulled out his wand, but Voldemort just knocked it out of his hand. Voldemort started to raise his hand again, to cast another spell. Harry covered his head, but nothing happened. Harry looked up only to see Gwen standing in front of him. Her arms were spread out, covering Harry.

"Gwen, you're alive." yelled Harry.

"Harry, this is me you're talking to." said Gwen.

"WHAT, why didn't die." said Voldemort "No matter, you will now."

"That's what you think." snapped Gwen.

Gwen aimed her hands at Voldemort and used his own spell against him. Voldemort slowly faded into a cloud of dust. Gwen was very weak and started to fall to the floor, but before she hit the ground, Harry caught her and held her in his arms. Gwen had scratches on her face and her robes were a little ripped, but some how Harry new that she was going to be okay.


	9. The Beginning of a New Relationship

––– CHAPTER NINE –––

The Beginning of a

New Relationship

"Is she going to be alright?" asked a voice.

It had been a week since the battle with Voldemort and a big bunch of students were standing beside a bed in the Hospital Wing. By now the whole school knew about what Gwen, her secret and how she saved Harry and the school. Some of the students were a little ashamed of how that reacted towards her.

"Look she's waking up." said another voice.

Slowly Gwen opened her eyes and sat up.

"Gwen, you're alright?" asked Ginny,.

"Oww... my head. Where am I? Where's Harry?" asked Gwen

"I'm right here." came a voice.

Harry made his way to her hospital bed. Harry had all over him, but non the less Gwen was still glad to see him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Harry.

"I've felt better." said Gwen rubbing her head "How long have I been here?"

"One week." said Harry.

"Why are there so many people here?" asked Gwen "I thought you all hated me."

"Well, we understand, now, why you acted the way you did and we're all sorry for how we acted." said Hermione.

"We'd also like to thank you for saving us." said Ron.

"And I would like to thank you for saving me, Gwen." said Harry.

Gwen's face started to go pink, but she still didn't smile. Finally it was the day before the last day of scholl. Everyone was in the Great Hall getting ready for the awards ceremony and feast to start. Students were rustling around trying to find their seats, when Dumbledore started to talk.

"Before we start, I'd like to thank everyone for another wonderful year at Hogwarts." said Dumbledore "There were some hard times, but all and all we made it trough. And now to give out the awards. In 4th place with 360 points: Hufflepuff. In 3rd place with 410 points: Gryffindor. In 2nd place with 450 points: Slytherin, and in 1st place with 615 points: Ravenclaw, but before the House Cup is given out, I would like to give awards to some of the students. The first awards goes to Mr. Ronald Weasley for facing his fears in a delicate situation. 40 points. The next award goes to Ms. Hermione Granger for finding out that no one is right about everything… or everyone. 40 points. Next award goes to Mr. Harry Potter for believing in a friend when no one else would. 55 points."

"We're only 70 points from tying with Ravenclaw." said Hermione.

"Finally, would Gwenethia Gryffindor, please come to the front." said Dumbledore

All the students started making 'oooing' noises as Gwen walked up to the front of the hall.

"Gwen here has demonstrated an act of kindness to not only her friends, but for the whole school and herself. Even though she has done some fulish things, she risked her life just to save the people she most cared about and for this Gwen receives the Hogwarts Medal of Honor."

Dumbledore then slipped the medal around her neck and she turned to face the audience.

"As well 90 points will be awarded to Gryffindor. With a new record, Gryffindor wins the House cup."

All the students started to cheer as Gwen ran down the stares and gave Harry a big hug. After the awards were given out, the feast began. Gwen was showing some students her medal when she heard her name being called.

"Oh Gwen."

Gwen turned her head around and suddenly felt a blow to the head. It was a hand full of mashed potatoes.

"That's for putting me in a pit of spiders." said Ron.

Gwen didn't say anything. She just grabbed a big handful of mashed potatoes and threw it at Ron, but before it hit Ron, he moved his head and the potatoes hit Malfoy. He turned around to see Gwen giving him the most sly grin he had ever seen. Suddenly Malfoy stood up and yelled 'FOOD FIGHT' and instantly food was flying everywhere. Even some of the teachers were throwing food. Most were hiding. A little while into the food fight, Harry noticed that Gwen wasn't any were to be seen.

"Ron, where's Gwen?" asked Harry.

"I don't..." and then Ron was hit by a drum stick.

Harry decided to go look for her. He finally found her sitting on a bench in the courtyard.

"Gwen, what are you doing here?" asked Harry "I would have thought that you'd loved to throw more mashed potatoes at Malfoy."

"That would be fun, but I just needed to get some air." said Gwen.

Harry sat next to Gwen.

"Harry I'm so sorry for putting you in such a dangerous situation." said Gwen "I never meant to hurt you. That's why I wanted to leave, but Voldemort wouldn't let me. I tried my hardest to keep to leave. I'm so sorry." Gwen started to get up and walk away.

"Gwen wait," said Harry.

Gwen slowly turned around and looked Harry straight into his eyes. For some reason Harry felt an emotion that he never thought he'd have for a while.

"Gwen, even if you tried to hurt me, I'd do anything to help you. Gwen you are an amazing person and a very wonderful witch. I've never found anyone like you and I would feel horrible if I lost you. I don't know how I'd ever lived with out you."

Harry and Gwen slowly stared into each others eyes. They moved closer and closer. Harry could see she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Her eyes were even more gorgeous then ever. Her hair sparked in the sun. Harry was blown away by her beauty. Gwen was also astounded. She had never felt this way before. Voldemort kept most of her emotions from her, so she was a little unsure of what was happening. Slowly they moved closer. Harry put his hand on her arm. Gwen then felt something soft touch her lips. Gwen's eyes slowly closed as did Harry's. He felt just as amazed as she did. When the kiss ended, to Harry's surprise, Gwen had the biggest smile on her face.

"Gwen, you're smiling." said Harry.

"Well I never had a reason to smile, until now."

There was a moment of silence.

"Gwen will you be my girlfriend."

Gwen was in shock. No one had ever asked her that. Harry just kept looking at her waiting for an answer.

"Yes." said Gwen.

Harry felt so happy. A little bit later they decided to go inside. Gwen was still smiling, but before they went in, Harry put out his hand and Gwen put hers in his and they walked into the school, together.


End file.
